The Good, the Bad and the Cursed
The Good, the Bad and the Cursed 'is the ''fourteenth episode of the third season and the 58th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe's visit to a ghost town becomes a nightmare, and when Leo can't help her, Prue and Cole must unravel the mystery to save her. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *James Read as Victor Bennett *Michael Greyeyes as Bo Lightfeather *Kimberly Norris as Isabel Lightfeather *Ed Lauter as Sutter Co-Starring *Blake Gibbons as Gil *Alan Davidson as Buck *Steve Larson as Slade *Scott Beehner as Cal *James Lashly as Bartender Magical Notes Book of Shadows Time Loops :A Time Loop is a Period of Time that repeats itself over :and over again ad infinitum. Sometimes a Loop is :localized to a specific place or group, but at other :times a Loop's effects can be felt globally. A few magical :beings are powerful enough to create Time Loops, such as :Tempus, the Devil's Sorcerer. But the causes of a Loop can :also be more Cosmic. For Example, certain spiritual :traditions believe that a great Evil or great Injustice can be :cursed into a Time Loop until righted. Once the evil has been :eliminated or the injustice has been corrected, Time will :stop repeating itself and again move forward for those :who were trapped in the Loop. Powers *Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling Cole, to take out a bullet from Bo's body and to fling Sutter. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe and Bo. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to try to heal Phoebe. *'Shimmering:' Type of teleportation used by Cole. *'Energy balls:' Used by Cole. *'Life Link:' Used by Phoebe and Bo. Notes and Trivia * Darryl does not appear in this episode. *Piper doesn't use her powers. * When the Charmed Ones time-traveled to Colonial Virginia in "All Halliwell's Eve", they didn't have access to their individual powers. However, as Prue entered a time loop instead of the past, she was able to use her powers. * This is the second episode that Shannen Doherty directed, the first was "Be Careful What You Witch For". The next episode was All Hell Breaks Loose. * This is the second time that Phoebe channels her premonition power through someone else, this happened once before with a Succubus. * This is the first time that Phoebe has been shot, directly or indirectly. She gets shot again, in "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1". * The black crow could be a reference to Soaring Crow, Bo and Isabel's father. It is also possibly a reference to Prue's future death, as crows are notably associated with death. * Victor finds out that Leo is a Whitelighter after trying to warn him about Whitelighters, due to what happened between Patty and Sam. * Prue mentions the events of "Deja Vu All Over Again" where they encountered a time loop before. Phoebe also incorrectly claims they vanquished the demon Tempus. The Charmed Ones will learn of Tempus' survival in "All Hell Breaks Loose". * This episode scored 5.2 million viewers. *Prue displays gun slinging skills. Cultural References * The title of this episode is a reference to the film ''The Good, The Bad and the Ugly (1966). Glitches *When Phoebe and Victor are walking through the ghost town in the background on the porch, there is a water bottle, left there by either a cast or crew member. *When Cole first shows up at the manor, he has a slight beard and mustache. But once he and Prue shimmer to the town, he's clean shaven and then has the beard and mustache again. *In the living room after Phoebe was shot, Prue's arms are crossed, then when in the next cut, her arms are at her sides. *While in the town, Prue picks up the clothes of a guy, but later she is wearing a woman's shirt. *When Sutter's men go to find Bo, as they're on their way riding their horses, you can see Prue waiting on her horse outside the building, and then the scene changes to Prue playing with the revolver inside the church. *When Sutter falls from the horse after Prue shoots, and runs, you can clearly see that it's a stuntman. Gallery Episode Stills 314a.jpg 314b.jpg 314c.jpg Behind the Scenes 314d.jpg 314e.jpg Quotes :Leo: Piper, he's gonna kill me when he finds out. :Piper: Oh, don't be ridiculous, you're already dead. :Victor: Don't get me wrong, Leo. I want this marriage to succeed, that's why I'm warning you. But there are dangers out there worse than demons and warlocks. You do know about them, don't you? :Leo: Well, yeah, sure. :Victor: Well, the dangers I'm talking about you're not even gonna see coming. The thing I'm talking about will just sneak up on you and destroy your marriage if you're not careful. Leo, do you know what a Whitelighter is? :Victor: You can't trust the Whitelighters, Leo. They're sneaky little bastards. :Phoebe: Well, don't get mad at me, I've been shot. :Cole: Gotta hold my hand. :Prue: This already sucks. :(Prue holds his hand and they shimmer out.) : :Prue: Hi. What am I? A potted plant? International Titles *'French:' La ville fantôme (The Ghost Town) *'Russian:' Хороший, плохой и проклятый ploxoj i prokǉatyj'' (The Good, the Bad and the Cursed)'' *'Serbian:' Dobar, los i proklet (The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) *'Czech:' Dobro, zlo a nemrtví (The Good, the Bad and the Undead) *'Slovak:' Dobrý, zlý a polomŕtvy (The Good, the Bad and the Half-dead) *'Spanish (Spain):' El bueno, el malo y el no muerto (The Good, the Evil and the Undead) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El bueno, el malo y el fantasma (The good, the evil and the ghost) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''A cidade amaldiçoada ''(The Cursed Town) *'Italian:' I Fantasmi del West (West's Ghost) *'German: '''Stadt der Geister ''(City of Ghosts) *'Hungarian:' Feltámad a vadnyugat (Ressurection of the Westworld) * 'Finnish: '''Hyvät, pahat ja ne muut (''The Good, the Bad and the Others) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3